Play of Life Changing Events
by Yakumo1human
Summary: This is a story where you are a gril named Dana who is a orfan and loves participating in Plays. its in first person. Ever sence you signed for the lead in Romeo and Juliet many things happen there is kissing. KyoDana and YukiTohru pairing


It started out as auditions for the school plays. I always was really good. I never cared for the part as long as I was on stage. I didn't care what I had to do as long as my parents will be able to see me up there. I signed my name on the list for auditions this afternoon. My acting skills had improved and I was willing to take the lead no matter what. I still wasn't able to notice what the play was until my sister, Jenna, asked the important question, "Dana, are you trying out for Romeo and Juliet? I heard only one girl signed for the main role so far."

I froze in the middle of the hall. I was the only girl who signed for the main role. And I was most likely going to get it. I was going to have to kiss a boy on stage. Jenna continued to her next class without noticing I froze. I remembered the main part for boys had tons of the schools hotties on it. I just hope I get a different part, and a different girl takes Juliet. I hurried to music.

It seems that some students switched classes and decide to join music. Wait I forgot we were choosing our new encores today. It shouldn't really matter. I love art. There was even a chance to have mini plays in music. I would get practice. Ms. Lefand took down the classes names. Coming to me she smirked and said, "good luck with the play Flower."

She really knew how to torture me didn't she? Dana means flower so she calls me flower saying that it helps with calling people other names than normal. Before she put down my nickname I quickly asked, "can I be Yakumo?"

Ms. Lefand nodded and put down my new nickname. I never noticed that all the popular boys were taking music this time around. Must be the fact that the play is coming and they want to be there best. Yuki and Kyo walked in muttering at the same time "I can't believe Tohru didn't want to come. Maybe she didn't want to do the play like most girls this time around. I heard only one girl signed up for the lead."

I overheard and noticed that everyone who signed up for the play was here. At least the lead. They all were very talented. What did I get myself into? I'm glad that my best friend isn't here. Or he would be screaming because I am in a class with all boys and the only other female is the teacher. Teddy sure would have an outburst. I'm glad he doesn't like drama. But what happens on performance night? I groaned in agony thinking about it.

My groan didn't pass the all knowing Brian Weaver's ears. He had a big crush on me and tried to do anything to get close to me. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around to face him. When I saw who it was I ran straight to a sound proof room and closed it and started screaming. Brian was really upset that I hated him and walked over to the sound proof rooms. He opened up the room I was in and I grew quiet.

Brian thought mischievous thoughts and closed the door. He took out a padlock and locked the door shut. This was going no where good. I began to scream for help. No one could hear me. Brian pinned me down and started to undo my clothes as painfully slow as he could make it. I continued screaming for help. He didn't care, sound proof walls blocked out noises. I am so glad I wear layers. He was slowly unbuttoning my shirt, uncovering a belly shirt.

Kyo looked around the room. There was supposed to be a girl there. The teacher took down names. Kyo went up to Ms.Lefand and asked,"Is there a girl in this class?"

She answered, "Yes there is, Cat. Her name is Dana but were going to call her Yakumo. She always comes to music and she got here before you. Today she is wearing denim over shirt and jeans. Look around."

Kyo nodded in understanding. Denim over shirt. He saw someone chasing after someone wearing one. He headed over to the sound proof rooms. One of them was locked and a faint sound of screaming was coming out of it. The door was tinted and no one could see in or out of it. He decided to ask Yuki to break it down, because his cousin was better at breaking stuff then him. So he grabbed Yuki from a bunch of his friends and brought him to the door. He asked, "Can you break down this door? I think something illegal is going on in there. There's someone screaming inside."

Yuki kicked down the door. There was no screaming, but now a faint cry was heard. Brian weaver was still toying around with my over shirt. Apparently buttons are the best things to have when being raped. It is way too hard to get off. Kyo pulled Brian off and threw him in a corner. I was still weeping and regaining my breath from screaming. Never did I lay eye contact on either of my rescuers. I mummer my thanks in my cries. Still I didn't know it was the most popular guys in school who helped me out.

Class was called for auditions. Everyone reciting the same part of the play. I'm glad the kiss will only be performed when the show is shown to our parents."Weave your turn...Weave? Has anyone seen Brian Weaver?"

"He said he wanted someone else to be Romeo and wants to be a peasant," a random student called out.

"Cat you're up."

Kyo walked to the front of the class to audition. I finally realized this and gasped at the newfound information. Then I turned to my other helper. Yuki was there chuckling for the first time in school at me. I started to giggle. Kyo called out as realistic as he could,  
"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,  
Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!  
Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here?  
Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all.  
Here's much to do with hate, but more with love.  
Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!  
O any thing, of nothing first create!  
O heavy lightness! serious vanity!  
Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!  
Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire,  
sick health!  
Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!  
This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
Dost thou not laugh"  
Every other boy went and did that line. I'd have to say that Kyo was the best and I was frankly happy about that. For no reason the teacher called me so I don't feel left out. I did my favorite part that I saw in all that time.  
"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself."

I walked over to my heroes and waited for the update. Ready to act surprised when my name gets called. Just to get laughs from the boys. Ms. Lefand announced, " MERCUTIO will be Boomerang, Father Lawrence will be Toothpaste, CAPTIAN PRINCE shall be prince rodent,...and Romeo shall be cat. Now for the girls so far we know who the lead role is...Yakumo."

I was making pretend this was the most surprising thing ever.It was because now that the teacher has heard me I am stuck with the part and can't have anyone else do it. Kyo poked me on the shoulder and I tipped over. People started to laugh at this while I got to my feet.

Class was over and people started to head out. I noticed Teddy in the hallway and froze. What if he saw me? He passed the music room and I rushed out to meet him in my next class, Social studies. I never realized that Yuki and Kyo were in so many of my classes. I couldn't believe I never noticed till now.I walked in class and tried to walk past Teddy so he doesn't start to make me feel uncomfortable asking me what class I took. Didn't work. He saw me and pulled me in the empty seat next to him and asked right away,"What class do you have?"

I told him,"I have music with all boys."

I shut my eyes. Preparing for his outburst. I was going to tense down but it started up, " Dana! What do you mean with all boys! Don't you learn! Remember what happened with your mother and father! Dana you do remember what happened!"

This was a unexpected outburst. I started to cry. My parents went to a all men party. My mom got raped, then got shot to death. While my father was trying to stop the raping and got shot to death. Teddy always over reacts. When he gets mad he brings my parents death into things. I really shouldn't tell him I got Juliet. I'm glad he lets me live in the forest close to his house till I move in with someone. He really should have a property line though. I think I've been camping in his neighbor's property. I'm glad his parents don't know I am there or they will banish me.

Ms Patel started to talk about how great our school was to have kids voliteer for the play and she handed out some sheets to everyone. A lot of students were focused on Teddy and me from his outburst and they began to wonder what happened. Ms Patel gave me a pass to go in the hall and cry out there. I took her advice and began weeping in the halls.

Maybe teachers aren't the people who you should listen to all the time. Brian was coming back from the nurses to Math. He saw me and began to approach. I had everything around me droned out. When he got near he put his hands on my shoulder in a comforting manner. I put my head in his chest and started crying even more. Still unaware of whom it was. He slid one of his hands between us and tried unbuttoning my shirt once again.

You think he would just give up, but he was persistent. I started to clam down and starred at him. I backed away and tripped over his books. He caught me and pulled me up to his muscle-toned chest. I began to push and shove to get out of his grasp, but this actress is no good at fighting off major fans. I know from all I learned is that Brian has a strong grip and never lets go unless he wants to. He said, "meet me at my locker when school is over and we can finish our chat. I have to go to class."

With that he dropped me on the floor and headed to math. I started to cry again. I hated every part of Brian. Now his books were on the floor, waiting for me to return them to him at the end of school. My helpful school girl part of me said to do it, while the other part of me said don't you won't have to remember to go to his locker than. My naughty side took over and I headed back to class.

When I got in class we were getting into groups of five. I noticed Yuki,Kyo and Tohru were in a group by themselves. I dragged Teddy over to them and we got to work. Of course Teddy hated me for this but didn't say anything. When we were finishing up for the day I asked Kyo, "Um...Kyo? Would you like to practice our lines after school? I'll meet you at your locker." The bell rang and school was over. We all headed to our lockers. I had to ask Tohru where Kyos locker before I left. C307, the locker she gave me. I headed over to his locker script in hand and backpack arched over thy shoulder. Kyo was trying to get his over stuffed backpack out of the hungry locker. I took out some of the books held within and the backpack flew out along with Kyo sliding across the floor. Instead of helping him up I recited one of my lines. "Romeo. What's here? Poison. Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after. I will kiss thy lips. Happily some poison yet doth hang on them. Thy lips are warm."

Luckily right after I said this Brian was wondering the halls looking for me. I hurried with my part and kissed Kyo on the lips, catching Brian's gaze. Then soon after I did a dramatic death and had a tiny smile on my face. Brian was screaming and thought Kyo made me do it. He marched over and picked me up and immediately started to carry me away from the 'demon monster who soiled HIS women and has had her die or faint from such doing' Kyo regain his thoughts and saw the 'rapier' carrying off the 'raped'. He started to follow after him in a non-noticeable way.

Brian was carrying the dead pretender 'me' to his locker upstairs. He always liked doing bad stuff after school when no one could see him do it. He tossed me down, I tried my best to not open my eyes and see what he was doing. I felt my jacket get a grip on them and loosen as each button came undone. I couldn't believe what he was doing. He was raping me and didn't have the decency to wait for me to be seeing him do it. He sure is a big fat 'I do take it seriously that he was mean and taking advantage' meany. I heard the locker behind me open as my denim jacket got thrown in the locker. Next was my favorite outer shirt. My belly outer shirt with a lot of buttons. I sure do love buttons.

There was a groan of annoyance coming from Brian. I mean really who would expect I would have so many buttons in one outfit? Kyo finally decided to show his presence and declared," Then I defy you, stars! JULIET! JULIET! I will hence tonight."

Brian cocked his head and looked at him. I got up and slid out of the clutches of the snake while he is occupied. I am glad I had yet another shirt under this. I crept over to Kyo and grabbed him while making my get-a-way out of the school. I headed off to my campsite in the forest and he followed me knowing that I was headed to Sohma's property. His families property to be exact. I went to a tree in the middle of his property and fell asleep not knowing of my visitor.

He looked up at me and began to wonder, 'how long has she been living here? Is this something to do with what Teddy said during school about her parents? I'll ask Shigure what to do' Kyo left to his house and began to tell his family what had happened. Tohru was in shock. Shigure nodded his head to Kyo's question. As long as she didn't find about the secret they didn't have to worry about Akiko. But they still would have to call him. Kyo headed into the forest again to bring the girl to his home.

I was soundly sleeping repeating bits of the play. Soon I fell off the tree and landed in a strong grasp of someone's. I opened my eyes and saw Brian. He must have followed me. I began to squirm around and had bits of screams come out of my mouth in a fit. Only he coldly said, "Where's your boyfriend now? If he cared so much you wouldn't be out here. Now would you? To bad I can't see his face when he sees you with me making out like a couple. You were mine and shall always be mine."

I tried to calm down. Even though his words weren't most comforting. I tried to remember my favorite move from Inuyasha that I always enjoyed doing. Sango smacking Miroku across the face leaving a very noticeable handprint. That could get Brian distracted as I do some tai-boe my sister tough me. I smacked him across the face with power and anger shown. He dropped me and stayed in shock. I did a high kick and was able to knock him into the tree.

As soon as I made sure he was knocked out I ran away towards the Sohma's house. I ran into Kyo and we fell backwards. I started to hug him and cry in his chest. He was shocked. A girl was hugging him and he wasn't a cat now. He liked this very much and hugged back. When we broke apart he took me to his house. I held his hand for no reason and put my head on his shoulder.

We got to his house a few minutes later. Kyo knocked on the front door and a man around 27 opened the door. Kyo introduce me to Shigure. I hugged Shigure for letting me stay. I saw Yuki and Tohru looking at the sight. Tohru knew that if she hugged any of them now they would turn into a animal so it was weird. I wasn't even related to the Shigure's. I took out my script from my pocket and headed to Kyo's room to practice. Everyone heard our lines and began to laugh at the language use. Shigure got a new idea to make a story out of and began to write. It was getting late so Yuki and Tohru headed for bed.

Next day Shigure was finished with his story and called everyone down to celebrate. Everyone was sleepy still and in there pj's. I slid down the handrail and was immediately hugged to death by Shigure who was saying thanks to me. Kyo pranced down the steps and pulled the stunned girl from his cousins' grasp. It came kind of neutral from practicing all night that I kissed Kyo and started to yell at Shigure as if he was father. Kyo chuckled and kissed my forehead as everyone else made it down. Shigure showed his new book 'The Special Flower'. He said, "I got my inspiration from Dana, also known as flower."

I punched him in the face and barked, "How did you find out my nickname?"

Yuki backed away from me causiouly. Tohru explained that he calls all girls' flowers. I chuckled at my mistake and hugged Shigure to make him feel better. I stooped after a bit and went back to Kyo's side and gave him a kiss. Tohru and I headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. I made western omelets while Tohru made waffles. We set things on the table, and call the boys in for breakfast.

The boys came in and we ate our breakfast. Today was Saturday and we would be having lots of fun. Kyo and I had memorized our script and didn't have to wait for the performance on wensday. Strangely everyone could remember all there lines in such a short time is beyond me. The five of us were going to be spending time at the park later that day.  
I told Kyo the story of my parent's death so he would be happy I shared it with him.

At the park there were all sorts of stuff to play on. A Lazy Susan caught my attention and I began to spin nonstop till Shigure held a rail and I fell off into sand. He picked me up and set me in while he pushed me around. I stood up and jumped off when he started to go to fast and my head was spinning. I ran to a trashcan and I was able to see my breakfast again. Kyo saw my sickness and stopped Shigure from spinning. I ran over to Kyo and dragged him to seesaws. I notice Tohru and Yuki sitting together and called them over.

Kyo and me sat on one side. Yuki and Tohru sat on the other. We had fun playing on the seesaws. I kept gazing at Kyo the whole time and didn't notice until it was to late that Shigure was getting board. A cream puff landed in the back of my head.All four of us got off and began a food fight. I was hit with cream puffs only. Which was pretty creepy that I dodged all other foods. To believe this all started out because I signed up for Romeo and Juliet. 


End file.
